The invention relates to an adhesive tape-cutting device in which many pieces of tape, as desired, can be cut to a needed regular length at one time.
In the present invention, an inclined concave part which holds the shaft on which a role of adhesive tape is set is formed at both side inner walls of the case respectively, and a roller having plural projections each provided with a concavity for receiving a tape-cutter is set so as the tip part of said tape roll can be adhered on the said projections, and a roller having the cutters which are designed to meet with respective concavity above and to cut said tape is set.
In a conventional adhesive tape-cutter, the adhesive tape is cut by a cutter having sawteeth shape and formed with the tape case so that the adhesive tape can not be cut very quickly, thus the user has to cut said adhesive tape in proper quantity in advance when having time, and furthermore, the user has to cut said adhesive tape by hand.
On the contrary, in the present invention, many needed pieces of adhesive tape of uniform length can be cut at a time automatically and freely by means of letting the tip part of said tape roll adhere on the projections formed on the roller. The fine cut achieved with the device of the invention is to be contrasted with that attained in a conventional adhesive cutter wherein a sawtooth shaped cutter results in a cut edge which is bad looking for packing use.